Tundraflare
"Eh.....I don't really care." Meeting Tundraflare You pad through the lush forest, the warm breeze going through your fur, the forest floor lined with undergrowth. You pause and lift your head up to admire the forest around you. You sigh and felt a sudden desire to hunt. You close your eyes and open your mouth and uncountable amount of sents flow in, but you pick on the scent of a robin. With your eyes open you crouch down low to the forest floor and follow the sent. You spot the robin feeding on some seeds, slowly, you stalk the Robin, Once you were a mouseslenght away you heard something, you turn your head to see something moving in the bushes, but before you could act something white and huge had pinned you down. "Don't you know that your on Carnationclan's territory!" An icy-voiced hissed. You look up at the cat and realize that it was a shecat. You gulp and shook your head with the little room you had.The shecat sighed as she started to study you. "Who are you? Are you a rogue? Who is your leader?" Your look at the shecat, confused. "What?" The shecat hissed and placed her paw on your throat. You started to tense up when she withdrew her claws. "Are you deaf or just plan mousebrained!? I asked who you were, are you a rogue and if yes then who is your leader." "Um... I'm,____ yes I am a rogue and no I don't have a leader." You mewed, hoping that the shecat would remove her paw. "Tundraflare!" Your and the she-cat's ears perk up as you hear another cat pad your way. "Uhhh yes? What is it?" The shecat mewed, turning her head to what seemed to be a silver Tom."What are you doing! You're clearly hurting this poor cat." The tom mewed. The shecat sighed and removed her paw from your throat and climbed off of you, letting you stand up."So sorry, she doesn't like rogues. Anyway, I'm Silverlight it's nice to meet you. What's your name." You nod and smile. "No no, it's fine. and I'm ____ '' it's nice to meet you too. Is it okay if I could join your clan?" Both cats blink in surprise. Silverlight nodded and smiled. "''I'm sure Nightstar wouldn't mind a new member come on follow me ____." You nod and follow both cats to an opening in some brambles. "Welcome to your new home ____!" Silverlight mewed as you both pad through the brambles. Information Appearance Tundraflare is a huge, all white she-cat with light gray leopard spots. She had some darker markings around her face, paws, and tail. Her eyes are a pale cyan. Tundraflare has many scared but distinct one is the one across her backside. Personality Loud, angry, and sassy—Tundraflare would be the first one to the throw the punch, I mean claw. Because she has such a short temper she doesn't really have many friends beside's Obsidianwhisper and Sootkit. She's that cat that keeps to herself and would out herself in danger. Not caring what others think what so ever. Likes Her clan- She may not show it all the time. But she care's deeply about her clan Water- She loves getting wet, especially with friends Sparrows- She loves the taste of that prey. Being lazy- She's one of those cats that would rather do nothing. To swim- She loves swimming. Nice cats- Like everyone, she likes nice cats. Even if she was mean to them before. Kits- She thinks they are adorable, and she has some favorites too Family- She cares about her family very much, Friends- She loves them very much. Even if they don't count her as a friend. Honesty- She likes it when cats don't lie to her. It makes her feel like she can trust them. Being thought less off- Unlike most, she likes being thought of just being a warrior. It relieves stress Split- He's one of her closest friends. Even if he denies it '''Scorch- '''Her blood brother. She cares about him dearly and would put her life on the line for him Category:OC Category:Warrior